


if it's quite all right i love you baby

by lazulisong



Series: yuri!!! on ice [8]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: 'WHO JUST SENT ME TEN BUCKS', 'you have my paypal if you want me to write this', Gen, Kid Fic, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-11
Updated: 2017-01-11
Packaged: 2018-09-16 18:47:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9285233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazulisong/pseuds/lazulisong
Summary: it suddenly dawns on Yuri that the katsudon and Victor breeding means that Victorwill be in charge of a child.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kitsunec4](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitsunec4/gifts).



> meg: if you want me to write the fic you know my paypal  
> meg:  
> meg:  
> meg: WHO SENT ME TEN BUCKS  
> kit: CALLING YOUR BLUFF

Yuri wakes up in a cold sweat the day after the katsudon and his princess gets back from the hospital, because he realizes: Victor is going to help raise her. Who the fuck, in this universe, thought that Victor could help raise a child, let alone Yuri's princess, who is so small and sweet and smells like a baby kitten, all innocent and milky.

"We have to kidnap her," he says to his cat. "No, wait, we can't, we have to make Victor change all her diapers. What are we going to do."

His cat yawns in his face and puts her tail on his mouth, which is less helpful than Yuri was honestly hoping for.

* * *

>   
>  **YOU:** HEY  
>  **YOU:** HEY KATSUDON  
>  **YOU:** ARE YOU REALLY GOING TO LET VICTOR COPARENT YOUR CHILD  
>  **YOU:** REALLY  
>  **KATSUDON:** its one am and I thought the only one who was going to be keeping me up was the baby  
>  **YOU:** SERIOUSLY WHAT WERE YOU THINKING  
>  **KATSUDON:** you have a competition in three days do you want me to bring her to see you win or not. go to bed  
>  **YOU:** UGH FINE  
> 

* * *

Yuri wins gold, of course, because his princess is there, even though she's sleeping in a Baby Bjorn on the katsudon's chest all through Yuri's record breaking skates, but Otabek makes sure to record all the commentary and -- more embarassingly -- when Yuri brings all of the cutest plushes over to her and piles them around the katsudon.

The katsudon looks very fond at him. Victor vibrates between being obviously jealous he can't heap his daughter and husband with flowers thrown on the ice, and disgustingly pleased at himself. 

Yuri steals his princess from the katsudon and holds her in the kiss and cry, waiting for his scores. "Someday, this will all be yours," he tells her, and Victor says, "even if we have to steal it," and Yuri and he share a Moment before Yuri remembers what a fucking asshole he is and cockblocks him from holding the baby until the katsudon takes her back.

* * *

There would have been a fight about who got to take her on the ice first, but the katsudon ignored Victor and Yuri pulling each other's hair and clawing each other and stepped out on the ice with her. She's only two months old, but she looks so natural there already. 

There's a frozen moment when Yuri swears to God a light falls on the katsudon's black hair and illuminates the silver highlights in the princess's hair as he holds her close and spins gently. They look like an ikon, just for a second, written in silver and lapis lazuli and mother-of-pearl. 

Victor looks as gobsmacked as Yuri feels, which is one comfort.

* * *

Yuri takes her out for her first skate, because the katsudon is seven months along with baby 2 and Victor seems to be suffering from some sort of injury caused by a elbow in his diaphragm. She coos and laughs as he holds her little hands and lets her skid in her little boots on the ice. He lets go for a second and she glides along by herself before he catches her up in his arms. "Do you like it?" he says. "Do you like it, sunshine?"

She laughs and laughs for joy, and Yuri is so happy he can't stand it, until Victor rips his princess from Yuri's arms and hogs her cruelly until the katsudon says it's time for her to get off the cold ice.

* * *

"I'm going to break everybody's records," she tells him, very seriously. "Daddy's and Papa's and yours and Uncle Otabek's."

"I know you are, princess," he tells her.

She does.


End file.
